Battle Tower Massacre
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Seto fears for her life when she finds things are wrong and back on Battle Tower Island. Bumping into Marik and Jou, they are stuck to work together to get off the island from a mysterious killer. That is if there’s any help coming for them. Tower Gender


***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

**Arashi: Here is my first ever Gender bending fic which is rather a surprise to me. *nervous chuckles* Beware of the sadness and horror about to greet your eyes though it's strange for me to do a horror fic… There's a purpose to everything in this story though things aren't what they appear, ^^; besides the small fact I blame my plot bunny Daemon for this piece…**

**Sayen*glances at hikari*: Get ready to hide**

**Arashi*scowls*: Get on with it!**

**Sayen*snorts*: Arashi doesn't own Yugioh at all. **

***~*~*~*~*Author's Corner*~*~*~*~*~***

_**Computer Voice for Game**_

Warning- Character deaths, Strong Language with sexual tension

Summary: Seto fears for her life when she finds things are wrong and back on Battle Tower Island. Bumping into Marik and Jou, they are stuck to work together to get off the island from a mysterious killer. That is if there's any help coming for them.

Pairing: Towershipping (Marik x Seto Kaiba x Katsuya Jounouchi)

* * *

Battle Tower Massacre

Under the pitch black sky, a young woman walks around trying to find anyone on this island. Her icy-Sapphire eyes narrows while gazing around taking in the rumble debris around her. The only sounds she could her is the waves hitting the edges of the island with the light breeze. This didn't ease her one bit rather getting her senses on high alert. The teen never notice a pair of bi-color eyes watching in the darkness plotting as he watches his prey.

She stops walking as the sounds of a child whimpering in pain. Turning in the direction the sound is coming from, the brunette begins to wish to have some type of light on her person. Her eyes widen in surprise to see her younger brother on the ground with blood surrounding his body. She kneels next to him ignoring the blood calling out his name.

"Mokuba can you here me?"

Mokuba barely open his eyes seeing the shape of his older sibling kneeling next to him. He coughs feeling the sear pain going through his body. He mangas to croak out, "Big Brot-"

Mokuba stops taking a good look to see his older brother is really a girl. Hesitantly he continues, "Sister?"

Seto winces knowing this is the first time Mokuba truly seen her as a girl instead of impersonating a guy. She smiles grimly while pushing his raven locks away from his young face. She didn't want admit she's lost on what to do. She just watches helplessly as Mokuba continues to cough up to the point blood is seen at the corner of his mouth. She gently picks Mokuba up careful not to hurt him more. Tears stinging at the corner of her eyes at his soft whimpers he tries to hid from her.

Mokuba just smiles happily up at his sister. He could feel his strength depleting from him. He had to get Seto away before whoever attacks him gets her. He chokes out as a gun shot rings in the air. He pushes her away with the last of his strength."Seto you got to go now or something bad happens. Love you big sister." He whispers with his last dying eyes widen in the pain as the bullet shots through his heart. He never heard nothing else or the screams from Seto's lips. He'll no longer have to be saved or kidnap for being the younger sibling of Seto Kaiba. His soul is now free to soar in the heavens and be with his family while watching over Seto.

Seto rocks her dead brother's body holding both the urge to let the tears and scream to the heavens. Why do they have to take her brother? She couldn't do anything other then a dry sob thanks to Gozaburo Kaiba. That asshole's teachings and lessons comes to her mind of showing no emotions. Much less letting anyone truly know she's a girl. She didn't give a fuck her white trench coat is now turning red with Mokuba's blood. She vows to herself she'll kill the man responsible for her brother's death.

She stiffens in anger and fear as a maniacal laughter is heard over the wind. She start to count up to ten to keep herself together while covering the boy with a white clothe lying near by. By the time she reaches ten when the sound of another gunshot is rings in the air with a shout of despair and pain.

"SHIZUKA!"

Her mouth goes dry hearing the shout and recognizes it. Her hearts beats loudly in her ears. She shakes her head getting some of her brunette locks to fall over her shoulders. 'That's the name of the mutt's sister.' She muses regretfully leaving her brother's body behind. 'What the hell is going on around here?' She takes off running in a random direction staying low when two more gunshots are heard.

Rain begins to fall as two thuds on the dirt near her. She almost wishes she didn't see the sight before her as the flash of lighting lights up the sky. Tristan stares up at her with half of his face blown off. Duke has a bullet wound in his chest similar to Mokuba's. Duke's mouth open in a silent scream that never pass his lips. She takes one last look figuring she'll tell the others after she avenges Mokuba.

Picking up speed Seto tries to calm her racing heart just as the breeze gets stronger. She could have sworn she heard the names of the next victims in the wind. Odion, Ishizu, Malik, Yugi, Bakura and Tea. She shakes her head feeling concern now as a thought crosses her mind. Is the Mutt, the psychotic nutcase and that spirit of the puzzle are alright?

She dives in the muddy surface just as an explosion feels the air. Her Icy-blue eyes take in the pile of bodies before her. Bakura's clothes torn and blood flowing out of his body. His hand wrap around Ryou's wrist trying to save him or something. Ryou's brown eyes glaze over and feel with fear. His mouth barely open. She noted the Ishtars were holding the other in one last family hug. Yugi has his eyes close though holding the puzzle close to him. Seto winces at the sight of Tea who got worse of the blunt out of everyone. Her clothes barely covering her body and the signs of abuse mar her skin. One of her eyes missing and her tongue is gone. 'She must have tried to stop who ever done this.' Seto thought gazing at the pile carefully. She could see they were mostly either beaten, shot, and rape to death. She may have not liked these people but never wish for them to go like this.

Shakily standing on her feet once more, the brunette staggers away from the people there dead. It only meant Marik, Jou, herself and Yami are the only ones left out of the group who are still alive. The rain she notes gratefully washes away the blood. She glances up hearing some voices speaking in the distance.

"Where are my friends? What have you done with them?"

A dark chuckle is heard from the cloak stranger. Seto could see Yami glaring defiantly at the floor till a pale hand tilts his chin up. Yami stares into the pair of bi-color eyes that seem familiar to him somewhere. He knows he seen those eyes but where?

The stranger smirks under the cowl speaking loudly over the harsh rain and wind. "They are in a better world Pharaoh."

Yami fights the fear bubbling at the implications. His heart race in his chest as many thoughts race through his mind. What happen? Is Aibou alright? Did they get lost? Or die from this mad man? His eyes barely widen a fraction as his eyes gaze over the shoulder to see Kaiba standing in the distance. He had to stall long enough for Kaiba to gather who ever are left and get of this forsaken island.

A sharp pain enters through his bond with the brightest angel of his life. He couldn't feel his very soul anymore. Darkness over shadows what ever glimmer of light with in the former spirit of the millennium Puzzle. His breathing nearly stops as tears stings at the corner of his ruby orbs. He can't give up yet. He has to find out who this man is and try to avenge his love and friends.

The cloak man pushes up the hood to reveal his face to the stun man. 'Dartz,' Yami mentally growls in his mind as his blood boils to the breaking point. Dartz smirks enjoying the anger in the former spirit's eyes.

He recalls the incident with a bigger smirk ignoring the growls heard with every word he spoke. "It was enjoyable to hear their screams of terror and pain. Especially Yugi, Pharaoh."

Yami shakes and trembles with the guilt going through him. How could he let his friends down? He didn't notice a dark shadow going behind him. A glint of the blade catches Seto's attention as it goes through Yami who barely lets out a straggle yell. A rope goes around the slim throat finishing the job as the former pharaoh takes his last dying breath.

"_**Game terminated for Yugi, Shizuka, Tea, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Odion, Ishizu, Mokuba, and Yami. Players left in the game Seto, Marik and Jounouchi."**_

* * *

Running off trying not to scream in terror, Seto finds her mind playing the image of Yami's death on a repeat in her mind. What the fuck is wrong with this island? Is there some way to get help? The thoughts swirl around in the back of her mind.

Tears start to form again and sting the corner of her eyes. The wind begins to blows harder as the rain continues to cry from the heavens. The sounds of lightening and thunder sound to much a like at that moment to her. She could barely make out of the shape of the looming tower up a head of her with each step she took.

A sigh of relief passes her lips just as she runs inside. Warmth surrounds her as Seto gazes around. The sight of the dueling platforms seems untouched. To the far right sound of the elevator door ding catches her attention. She didn't think anything of it as she walks inside.

* * *

Watching from the distance, Dartz chuckles evilly. The hunt of those good for nothing pipsqueaks is almost done. This fun while it lasted, All he has to do is find the Egyptian and the blond teen besides Kaiba and his plan will be complete. Just those last three strong souls to bring his monster back to its full power. No pharaoh is going to be able to stop him at all. He'll even sacrifice his minion to the mighty beast as an offering.

A sound of grunt gets Darts out of his musing. Gorzoburo Kaiba glares at him tapping his foot in an impatient manner. Rolling his bi-color eyes to the sky, he asks monotone, "What is the matter, Gorzoburo?"

"When am I going to get my revenge on that bastard?" He growls darkly not even fazing the man.

Having the patience he develops over the years since the fall of Atlantis, Dartz stares at the young man despite the graying in the hair. His brow raise in thought knowing it would get the other more pissed with each passing moment as he feigns thinking on the matter. The aura of pure hatred for the young brunette teen fills Dartz with its devious texture. His hunger tightens in the pit of his belly for more blood.

"Soon my dear friend," he coos softly as if to a small child. Gorzoburo growls more hating to wait and extract his revenge on the brat who ruin him completely.

* * *

Standing in the darkness of the elevator, Seto shivers at the sudden coldness in the air. She has been trying to think as the elevator continues to go up to the final floor of the tower. A loud cough brings her out of her thoughts as a pair of arms wraps around her in a tight hug follow by a familiar drawl of one blond mutt.

"Damn I'm glad to see you Money bags!"

Seto's eyes narrows then widens in surprise. Relief drifts through her. Her knees weaken not wanting her secret to come out she struggles against the strong grip when Marik's voice enters her ears next.

"Of course you be glad Dingo after…what happen."

"Where the fuck you damn assholes been?" She found her self subconsciously deepening her voice. Her anger apparent in her eyes taking both boys' breath away. They found it rather cute seeing the normal stoic teen showing any emotion.

Jou's eyes fill with pain while Marik gazes away sadly. He speaks for both of them as his voice broken and dead to Seto's ears. "Shizuka is gone while Malik and his siblings are gone. Marik and I were here alone for sometime though it wasn't that long ago till we met up again in the tower. We were running away from this mad man who kept shooting at us."

Feeling slightly bad for the troubles to the two teens, Seto begins her tale of the events that happen so far for her. Their hopeful gazes dash once she explain what happen to Yami. She begin to ponder is she should tell them in about her being a girl. As if fate seems to hate or love her, Seto found her self lunging at Jou with Marik falling on her as the elevator stops suddenly. The power goes out getting the three teens to feel nervous. The sounds of their breathing feel the compartment. Jou growls slightly trying to push himself up when he notice several things about the brunette in between him and Marik. A slender and beautiful figure and should he dare to say it woman features. His suspicions confirm when Marik's hands drift in between automatically of Kaiba's legs.

The other's eyes showing the truth and understanding. Both boys grin lecherously as Kaiba gasp slightly bucking into the hand then tries to wriggle away completely forgetting something. The affect it would have on the two teens. She blush a dark red feeling the way arousals and begins to curse her luck. She didn't expect for Marik or Jou to begin kissing over her shoulder. The sounds of the soft moans and grunts get her blood pumping. She starts to growl darkly as a secret part of her wish to join the two boys' fun. She fidgets as their fingers trail over her side.

She begins to hiss at them. "Will the two of you quit?"

Marik pulls away long enough to answer. "Well it is nice to not have someone between me and my sweet Anubis."

Jou begins to laugh at the shock and jealous look in Seto's blue eyes. He replies to her, "I kinda like having my sweet dragon between my dark knight and myself personally. What about you Mar?"

Marik understood what the blond is trying to do. Get Kaiba to open up a bit and get her to bit the bait. He growls out lustfully, "Hm...Its nice to feel someone in between we both can dominate."

Seto growls more finding her heart pumping in her chest. She glares at Jou who smirks at her. He touches her cheek soflty with his hand. She shivers at the touch feeling her knees weaken. Either teens notice the power going back on or when the door open to have a tall imposing figure with a gun in his hand pointing at them. His look of disgust changes to lust as the two teen boys continue to touch the brunette's lithe body. Each tremble with soft moan earns two deep chuckles from the two blonds.

Seto glance up to see a gun point at them and softly call the two teens. "Mutt, Psycho there's a man with a gun standing near the door."

Both teens follow the brunette's gaze growling savagely. They could see the lust in the man's eyes that suddenly turn to hate. The man's harsh whisper got Seto to flinch somewhat. "Seto."

Seto found herself murmuring, "No it can't be…I saw him die then Battle City…"

Marik glance at Jou quickly standing up pulling Seto up with ease. Jou nods gratefully then stand in front of her. The two boys know Kaiba is a girl and they are willing to keep that a secret for her. Marik begin to wish he had the millennium rod with him at the moment. How can the two of them stop this man from killing them and getting Seto away at the same time? As if thinking of something Jou tackles the man just as a sound of the gun going off.

Marik grab Seto and runs out of the elevator. He kept looking ahead realizing they are on the top of the tower. He couldn't bring himself to look back as the familiar breathing of Jou reaches his ears. Seto glance at Jou making sure there were no wounds on him. Jou breathing seems funny to the two of them when they notice a red spot forming at his side. "Jou what the fuck happen?" Marik growls harshly wanting to kill the one responsible for harming the blond teen.

Jou gives a small laugh answering, "Damn gun went off after tackling the bastard."

Seto shakes her head stopping before reaching the edge. She starts muttering under her breath, "Great now where can we go now?"

She didn't bother paying attention to the soft argument or the sound of the thunder rolling in the sky. None of the teens notice a pair of footsteps. The sound of someone begging then a harsh laugh catches their attention. Gazing at the direction of the doors to the elevator Dartz and Gorzoburo stood as imposing figures.

"What do we have here? Three annoying brats that be a wonderful treat for my pet." Dartz coos sending shivers down the three teens' spines. He turns to Gorzoburo with a smirk on his lips. "First I got to get rid of you now. Be sure to understand you haven been such a wonderful help."

Gorzoburo's eyes widen with fear as Dartz pull out a sword literally cutting the man who train Seto at the young age of twelve. Seto may have hate the ass but part of her felt bad for the cruel man's demise. She trembles seeing Dartz licking his lips lustfully before speeding to her. He grabs the brunette's throat ignoring the dark growls from the two boys. He'll dispose of them in a few minutes after he torments Kaiba. His smile cruelly enjoying the fear expression in the sapphire eyes. He makes Seto walk back wards for a few steps before letting her go. A fist came out of no where hits Dartz from the side he falls to the ground.

Seto glance at Jou who glares angrily at the fallen man. He growls something which she couldn't quite make out. Her heart beating in her chest while blood rush to her ears. She screams silently as Dartz stabs Jou through his chest. The shock expression will haunt Seto for the rest of her life.

"_**Jou is terminated from the game. Last two players are Seto and Marik" **_A computer voice is heard in the air getting the last two players confuse.

* * *

-Real world-

Jou groans softly feeling pain at his side when the sounds of his friend's chatter reaches his ears. He blinks open his eyes to see Shizuka smiling at him. He croaks out, "Shizuka?"

"It's only a game big brother." She answers seeing the look of relief.

He sits up to see Yami trembling holding on to Yugi as a life line. Everything felt so real in the game. He notices everyone but Kaiba and Marik were up and about. He glance confuse manner when Mokuba answers his silent question.

"They're still in the game. Well Seto is though please don't tell him I made his character a girl." the boy smiles sheepishly getting Jou to smirk.

Seto he'll admit looks beautiful and sexy as a girl. Jou shakes his head when Malik starts snickering seeing the scene in the elevator.

"Mutt did you kiss my dark half?" He smiles a catlike grin as Jou blush and coughs.

None of the others paid attention to the small conversations going on in the room. They were all too happy to be out of the game fine and breathing. Malik starts laughing his head off only to stop when Marik now awake and out of the game smacks Malik in the back of the head. He begins to mutter about crazy hikaris and their cuteness. Malik hugs his yami quickly before asking him seriously. "Would you kiss Jou or Seto?"

Marik smiles lecherously as he answers huskily glancing at both Malik then Jou. "I would add you also to our little threesome, Malik."

Jou ducks his head eyes wide with shock and surprise besides a blush forming on his cheeks at the words. Malik's cheeks darken with the images of all four of them in the bedroom having fun. He would like that a lot. Marik laughs heartedly seeing Jou's mind whirling with the possibilities.

Snickering under his breath Mokuba hacks in the game to get Seto out since it's only a testing protocol. Mokuba couldn't help but wonder what are a threesome and foursome. A small thought filters through his devious mind, 'be interesting to know that big brother will finally be laid by some at least. I'll be in charge of the bet that is if I don't have an accomplice in this. Hm…this is really interesting yet productive for me. Eh, who knew I can be so devious and manipulative?' He'll have to remember to ask Seto what those words mean later. He wait's a few minutes for the program to work

* * *

-Game-

Seto stares helplessly as Marik falls off the roof of the tower blood spilling from his throat and a daze expression in his eyes. She turns to Dartz ready to shout something when a strange feeling comes over her. She find herself disappearing and everything turns black only hearing Dartz shouting in anger of losing the last piece for his pet to raise up again.

"_**Game over. Winner is Seto Kaiba"**_

* * *

-Real world-

Kaiba found himself staring at the ceiling of the testing room. He could make out the voices of the geek squad. His body tingles with the memory of the mutt and the crazy psychotic yami of Malik touching him. Heat rushes to his cheeks at Marik's words.

"I would add you also to our little threesome, Malik."

Seto didn't have to put the implication together. He growls darkly snapping at the Egyptian not caring at all it would be out of character for him. "There is no way in hell I would go out with you or the mutt!"

Mokuba decide to intervene getting everybody but the last three teens in the game to laugh. "I'll make the reservations at the new restaurant for your guys' date. Is Malik going to be joining you guys?"

Seto found he couldn't answer at all while Jou groans slightly. Marik shakes his head rather awe by the manipulative brat before them. Mokuba smiles happily and chirps. "Well make sure you guys use protection and don't be loud since I have school in the morning."

The rest of the gang but Marik, Malik, Seto and Jou follow Mokuba. They all stare at the other shouting one thing. "No way in hell he did that!"

* * *

**Arashi: It's finally done. *grins happily then pales slightly as Seto comes in holding a knife* Hi Seto…**

**Seto*chases Arashi around the room*: I'm going to kill you!**

**Arashi: Its neccesary for the plot Seto! *takes off faster***

**Marik and Jou*sweat drops at the sight*: Please read and review. *screams of terror heard in the background before everything goes dark***


End file.
